


Pátek

by Englantina



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Fluff, Groping, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englantina/pseuds/Englantina
Summary: André nemá dobrý den, ale vše se může změnit ...
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 5





	Pátek

Byl to celkem klidný den na okresku dálniční policie. Pátek často znamenal zvýšený provoz, ale vzhledem k několik dní trvajícím dešťům, které neměly ustát ani o víkendu, se žádné kolony nekonaly.

André se snažil vyplnit žádost o nové služební auto, ale formuláře se od dob možností dotace EU asi tak zdesetinásobily. Nejraději by vytrhnul klávesnici a prohodil jí dveřma, na tohle by nestačily dva roky univerzitního studia natož dvouhodinové školení, které dostali. Byl rozhodně připravený skončit s tímhle pátkem a vrátit se do postele ke svému muži.

Byl tak zabraný do sebelitování, že ani neslyšel dveře a proto ho překvapilo, když byla jeho klávesnice jedním tahem odsunutá a nahrazená více než známým zadkem.

„Vypadá to, jako bys mohl použít přestávku.“ usmál se Semir a jedním tahem si nohama přitáhl Andrého na kolečkové židli, ostatně nedělal to poprvé.

„Semire co tady sakra děláš … uuu“ zabořil obličej do měkké flanelové košile a jen vdechoval známou vůni. A ne rozhodně se nenechal vískat ve vlasech. „Máš být v posteli“ zabručel, ale pevně druhého muže objal kolem pasu.

„ Byla tam bez tebe nuda a ostatně jsem v pořádku, nic mi není.“

„Jasně a proto zníš, jako by ti někdo vyměnil hlasivky za ostnatý drát.“ André opravdu nechtěl mít tuto konverzaci znovu. Ráno mu trvalo hodinu přesvědčit Semira, že vzít si jeden den volno ho opravdu nezabije.

„Vlastně jsem si říkal, jestli bych tě dokázal přesvědčit, aby sis vzal také půl dne volna … myslím, že potřebuji někoho kdo by mě opravdu udržel v posteli.“ pronesl Semir tichým hlasem a zasmál se, když jako odpověď dostal zavrčení do své košile. V tu chvíli se ale prudce otevřely dveře:

„André potřebuji … Jé ahoj Semire, myslel jsem, že tu dnes nejsi. To se hodí, na A51 je nějaká ošklivá nehoda autobusu a mají tam málo lidí.“

„Semir je právě na cestě zpátky do postele.“

„No chtěl jsem říci původně tobě André. Ale Semir si může zahrát na rytíře v lesklé zbroji a zachránit tě od dalšího měsíce bez auta. Engelhartová říkala, že pokud tu žádost neodešleš dnes do pěti, tak můžeš do konce léta na auto zapomenout. Nebo to máš už hotové?“

André měl opět pocit, že by chtěl ve frustraci něco zničit, nebo alespoň do něčeho pořádně kopnout.

Semir mu přejel po krku, věděl, že si André nepřeje aby Tom viděl jeho zranitelnější stránku. A jak mohl tmavovlasého muže milovat jako nejlepšího přítele, tak věděl, že si až příliš užívá škádlení Andrého na to, aby mu dal další munici. Ne, Tom opravdu nemusí vidět, jak se André uvolní, když se mu pohrabuje ve vlasech. „To je dobrý dlouháne, dokonči tu žádost a já s Tome vyřídím tu bouračku. Za chvíli jsem zpátky. A pak mě můžeš vzít do postele a přinutit mě až do pondělí nevylézat.“ poslední větu mu zašeptal přímo do ucha a rychle seskočit ze stolu a chtěl vytlačit Toma z místnosti, než bude mít nějaké další poznámky.

„Udrž ho v suchu Kranichu.“ houkl za nimi podrážděně André.

„To nevím jestli dokážu André. Jak víš, jsem v podstatě mokrý sen od přírody. AU!“ zakřičel Tom, když mu Semir dupl na nohu.

Anna Engelhartová se právě vrátila z schůzky  s policejním ředitelem a zastavila se u Andreina stolu, aby podepsala rozpis služeb. Venku zrovna začalo hřmít.   
„A kde vlastně všichni jsou?“ zeptala se a rozhlédla se po prázdné kanceláři.

„Je nějaká ošklivá nehoda na A51, byly povolané všechny jednotky. Před chvílí ale volali, že už se podařilo zařídit odklon a zásahové jednotky vyprostili všechny lidi. Tom a Semir už mají být na cestě zpátky.“

„Semir? Myslela, jsem..“ ani nedořekla větu a do prostoru společných kanceláři vešel Tom a hned za ním jeho mladší kolega, který ovšem vypadal, jako by zase utopil auto v řece.

„Semire nemáte být náhodou doma? A proč jste se rozhodl z mého okresku udělat další odklon Rýna? Neříkejte mi, že zase některé z našich aut loví z řeky.“

„Neee „ Snažil se odpovědět, ale příliš se třásl a zuby mu začaly drkotat. Z jeho džínové bundy stále stékaly potoky vody a už stál v dost služné kaluži.

„Co se to tady …. Kurva Kranichu!“ hnal se k nim přes prázdnou kancelář André.

„Můžu já za to, že tady tvůj muž má kurva hrdinský komplex?“ Tom byl evidentně také stále rozčilený.

Anna rychle poznala, že výměna, co se tu chystá, zahrnuje rozhodně více testosteronu, než který dokáže kdokoliv v pátek odpoledne zvládnout. Proto rychle zasáhla:

„André vezměte prosím pana Gerhana rychle do sprch, nechceme nikdo riskovat zápal plic.“ uhodila na starostlivou notu staršího muže, aby měla jistotu, že se nebude chtít dál dohadovat. „Pan Kranich zatím najde nějaké suché oblečení.“

André si povzdechl, ale rychle objal chvějícího se Semira a zamířil s ním do druhého patra, kde byly sprchy. Cítil jak ledová voda máčí i jeho sako a košili. Sám bude potřebovat suché oblečení, ale o nic se v tu chvíli nemohl starat méně. „Pojď Jarabáčku.“

Ve sprchách zamknul hned vstupní dveře. Není sice pravděpodobné, že by sem kdokoliv chtěl přijít, ale nechtěl riskovat, že by měl Kranich nějaké nápady. Semir se snažil rozepnout knoflíky na své džínové bundě, ale příliš se mu třásly prsty. André proto popadl mnohem menší ruce do svých a sám se zachvěl, jak moc ledové byly. „Nech to na mě ptáčátko.“ a začal ho rychle svlékat.

Semir raději neprotestoval a nechal se zbavit těžkých mokrých látek. Když mu André rozepínal kalhoty a stahoval je přes boky dolů, bylo to ale jiné než obvykle. Byl nezvykle jemný, ale hlavně bylo vše systematické a účelné, upřímně rozumově to chápal, na současné situaci nebylo nic sexy, ale stejně se mu to nelíbilo a už myslel na to, co s tím udělat.

Sprchy na jejich okresku ještě pamatovaly Berlínskou zeď v celku, takže se v podstatě jednalo o vykachličkokvanou malinkou místnost kde byly tři sprchy bez jakýchkoliv přepážek. Naštěstí byly prakticky nepoužívané, takže bylo jisté, že od posledního měsíčního úklidu jsou první, kdo se tu objevil. Semir zavrávoral, když mu André stáhl botu i s ponožkou a hned na to druhou. Veškeré jeho oblečení zůstalo na zemi v nespořádané hromadě.

André přešel ke sprše a zapnul ji, aby se odtočila teplá voda.: „Je nějaká šance, že tu ve skříňce budeš mít ručník?“ zeptal se Semira …

„No to asi ne, vlastně nevím, nebyl jsem v téhle tak dva roky. Nemůžeme použít tvůj? Ty máš přeci nějakou verzi své sportovní tašky všude.“

„Já tu ani skříňku nemám, nikdy sem nechodím.“ To už André zadával kód u skřínky se Semirovým jménem a trochu se ušklíbl, evidentně používá narozeniny své matky všude už tolik let. Asi by ho měl přihlásit znovu na ten seminář o kybernetické bezpečnosti. Ve skříňce kromě trička florbalového týmu policejní školy našel jen něco, co vypadalo jako pikniková deka. Pomyslel si, že určitě lepší než použít erární ručník a rychle se otočil zpátky k Semirovi, ten stále stál ve dveřích i když pára prokazovala, že je sprcha už jistě teplá.

„Na co ještě čekáš?“ zamračil se, když viděl, že se stále mírně chvěje.

„Myslím, že jsi se ode mě také namočil.“ poukázal na mokrou polovinu košile a saka a povytáhl obočí.

„Semire kurva neprovokuj, jsme v práci.“ zavrčel André a snažil se ignorovat své tělo, které mu dávalo dost najevo, že je je tu jeho manžel nahý a s tím proklatým výrazem kopnutého štěněte. 

„Já jen nechci aby ses nachladil. Ta sprcha je navíc dost velká pro oba...“

„Za tohle zaplatíš.“ vrčel André, ale strhával si oblečení tak prudce, že to pravděpodobně odneslo několik knoflíků na jeho košili. Semir se snažil uvolnit pásek na jeho kalhotách, tak rychle, jak mu chvějící se prsty umožnili. Naštěstí měl dnes André volné kalhoty, které pak samy sjely na zem a zbývalo jen odkopnout boty a spodní prádlo, které se Semirovou pomocí také srolovalo u jeho kotníku.

Malá místnost se sprchami byla už plná páry a voda skoro příliš horká, když byl Semir se zalapáním po dechu přiražený na kachličkovou stěnu. V této poloze by byl jejich značný výškový rozdíl problém, ale Andrého silné paže snadno udržely Semira ve výšce, aby se obou dostalo přesně takového tření které potřebovali a aby zároveň mohl okusovat jeho krk.

Oba ztěžka dýchali a na jejich těla dál padala horká voda, Semir byl v podstatě v paralizované pozici vydán na milost Andrému, který se nečekaně uklidnil a jen pokračoval v označování jeho krku.

„Kurva André ..“ zavčel a snažil se pohnout, aby získal další tření po kterém tak toužil …

„Copak ptáčátko, už je ti teplo?“ zašeptal André a kousl ho do ucha ….

Semir znovu zalapal po dechu „Fuck you André“

„Ale ale … to je spíše moje práce ne? Chceš to tady? V práci, když jsou tvoji kolegové jen patro pod námi? V téhle špinavé koupelně? Myslím, že s tou akustikou a tvými vokálními dovednostmi by tě slyšeli i na recepci? Chceš to Semire? Chceš, aby tvoji kolegové slyšeli, jak tě donutím prosit?“ vrčel mu do ucha a pracoval na dalších modřinách na krku svého muže.

Semir byl připravený prosit o cokoliv. Bylo mu jedno, kde je a kdo ho může slyšet. Jen chtěl aby ho André přestal mučit a aby udělal absolutně cokoliv! Posunul nevědomky bradu vzhůru, aby měl druhý muž ještě lepší přístup k jeho krku. To že to nebyl nejlepší nápad mu došlo záhy, když mu do nosu natekla voda ze stále tekoucí sprchy a on se začal dusit.

„Fuck“ André zaklel a rychle vypnul vodu a pomalu pustil Semira na zem. Ten stále kašlal a měl problém se nadechnout. Byl to vlastně celkem bizarní pohled, malý nahý muž opírající se dlaněmi o stehna, z vlasů mu kape voda a snaží se vykašlat vodu z dýchacích cest. Nad ním se tyčí vysoká postava stejně nahého muže, kterému se napínají svaly, jak si není jistý, co by měl vlastně dělat. Nakonec sebral odvahu a silně udeřil Semira do zad.

Ten konečně popadl dech, ale dál kašlal. Svezl se na zem a hlavu v dlaních si položil na kolena. K Ankrého šoku se začal chichotat.

„Přeskočilo ti? Tak dlouho bez kyslíku jsi snad nebyl?“ znepokojeně si ho prohlížel. A rychle přešel k lavičce na kterou předtím položil jejich improvizovanou osušku a poskytl tak Semirovi výhled na jeho svalnaté tělo z druhé strany. Ten měl i přes absurdní situaci znovu pocit, jak se mu krev vrací do spodní části jeho těla. Než nad tím ale mohl stihnout přemýšlet nebo něco podniknout, byl vytažený zpět na nohy a kolem jeho těla byla pevně omotaná látka.

Podíval se nahoru, jejich obličeje byly jen několik centimetrů od sebe: „V pořádku?“ zeptal se André s vážnou tváři.

Semir se znovu začal chichotat: „Celkem jsem zničil atmosféru co?“

V tom se někdo začal dobývat do dveří: „Hej nechte si to na doma. Mám tady suché oblečení, tak mi pojďte otevřít.“

André protočil oči, ale hned se otočil k odchodu.

„Počkej.“ zadržel ho Semir. „Nemáš nic na sobě a jsi celý mokrý. Zůstaň raději tady, nechceme přeci Toma traumatizovat.“

„To zvládne.“

„Ne! Jak by se ti líbilo, kdybych si to sundal“ zatahal za cíp deky, do které byl zabalený a zamračeně ho propaloval pohledem.

„Fajn, fajn.“ zvedl André pobaveně ruce a ustoupil. „Běž pro oblečení jarabáčku, já počkám tedy. Nechci, aby tvůj parťák začal mít mindráky.“

Semir ho hravě udeřil do hrudi a rychle se snažil přesunout ke dveřím, protože se znovu ozvalo bouchání: „No tak, nechci tu vystát důlek.“

„Jo jo už jdu.“ odpověděl a otočil klíčem a v tu chvíli v podstatě vypadl ze dveří, protože se mu povedlo zakopnout o dlouhou deku, do které byl zamotaný. V podstatě narazil do rozložité hrudi svého kolegy. Ten se samozřejmě začal smát a neodpustil si ani poznámku: „Teda nejste tu ani čtvrt hodiny a už tě André zřídil tak, že se neudržíš na nohou?“

„Nech toho, jen jsem zakopl.“

„Jo zakopl. Takhle se tomu dnes říká? No ve své skříňce jsi neměl žádné náhradní oblečení a André nemá veřejný kód.“

„Hele, můj kód taky není veřejný.“

„Jasně, protože nikdo neví, kdy má tvoje matka narozeniny. No každopádně jsem ti vzal svoje oblečení. Doufám, že to tvůj teritoriální maniak zvládne. Jo a ty džíny jsou Andrei, vlastně všechno její oblečení by ti bylo lépe než moje, ale nemá žádné náhradní tričko. Tak ti bude muset stačit moje košile a sako. A tvému muži jsem vzal svůj oblek, ale mám ho na svatbu sestřenice, takže v něm prosím nedělejte žádné legrační věci ano?“ podával hromadu šatů Semirovi, ale když mu došlo, že nemá volné ruce, protože si jako tógu přidržuje něco, co je pravděpodobně deka, tak se ušklíbl a vešel dovnitř, aby sám pověsil ramínka na nejbližší věšák.

„A André měl bys pohnout. Pokud nechceš jezdit další měsíc a půl na kole. Šéfová stále čeká na tu žádost.“ zasmál se, když ze sprchy uslyšel zaúpění.

„Díky Tome, ale teď už nás nech obléknout ano.“ snažil se ho rychle vyprovodit Semir.

„No jo, už jdu. Dnes už stejně končím. Předpokládám, že nepotřebuješ abych tě zavezl domů, ne? No to jsem si myslel. Tak se uvidíme v pondělí a nedělejte nic, co bych nedělal já.“

André vyšel ze sprchy přesně v té chvíli, kdy se za Tom zavřely dveře a rychle je znovu zamknul. Semir na to povytáhl obočí a pronesl: „Obávám se, že to šéfová s tou žádostí myslí vážně André, asi bychom neměli....“

„Jen mu nevěřím, že se nevrátí a myslím, že jsme se shodli na tom, že nechceme, aby nás někdo očumoval.“

Semir si povzdechl, na rychle se měnící nálady svého muže byl více než zvyklý. Proto se raději rychle vymotal z mokré deky, aby se mohl obléci. Začal příliš velkým tílkem a měkkým černým rolákem, které mu sahali až ke kolenům a rukávy si musel několikrát ohrnout, aby měl vůbec volné ruce. Zašklebil se, ne že by nebyl zvyklý na o několik velikostí větší oblečení Andrého, ale to nosil zásadně jen doma.

Otočil se pro kalhoty, ale viděl, že světle modré džíny už drží André a dost se na ně mračí:

„Tohle ale rozhodně nejsou Tomovi kalhoty.“

Semir si znovu povdechnul, evidentně neslyšel celý rozhovor. „Ne ty nejsou Toma, tak mi je podej.“

„A koho?“ ptá se André a podle podrážděného tónu není třeba odpovídat.

„André ..“

„Nechci abys nosil její věci! Už takhle nedokáže respektovat hranice!“

„No pokud tady nemám chodit s holým zadkem, tak nemáš na vybranou. Sakra podej mi ty kalhoty a přestaň se chovat jako totální péro.“ Semirovi už docházela trpělivost. Andrého instinkty mohly být velice k užitku v ložnici (no nebo kdekoliv jinde, kde to zahrnovalo málo textilu a hodně holé kůže), ale jinak často testovali jeho trpělivost. „A to myslím doslova, protože moje spodní prádlo není zrovna ve stavu, kdy bych si ho mohl znovu obléci. Tak mi kurva podej ty kalhoty, ať se můžu obléci.“

André mu neochotně podal kalhoty, ale nakonec se uklidnil a ušklíbl se: „Stejně ti budou velké. A ty šaty co máš na sobě sotva ukazují kolena, takže jsou vlastně zbytečné...“

„To nejsou žádné šaty! A raději se také oblékni ať odsud vypadneme. Přísahám, že střídáš nálady častěji než holka v devátém měsíci.“ prskal Semir a ohrnoval si příliš dlouhé nohavice „A půjč mi pásek“

Zbytek oblékání probíhal v tichu a André se dokonce dokázal nesmát, když si Semir oblékl sako, v kterém vypadal, jako když se malé dítě dostane do skříně svého otce. Nakonec André našel prázdný velký pytel na odpadky a dali do nich jejich mokré oblečení se kterým se nějak budou muset vypořádat doma později. Semir pytel zauzloval:

„Fuj, myslím, že táhnout mrtvolu by bylo lehčí.“

„Dej mi to Jarabáčku. Je čas vypadnout.“

„To je myslím dobrý nápad. Pojedeme domů, myslím, že jsi mě chtěl udržet v posteli..“

„Nepokoušej mě! Pokud se se mnou nechceš další měsíc a půl dělit o auto, tak musím dovyplit ty příšerné formuláře.“

„Víš, že by mi to nevadilo.“

„No pochybuji, že by tvůj parťák sdílel tvé nadšení. Navíc mi Engelhartová vyhrožovala kolem! Kolem Semire!“

„Hm a dostal bys k tomu i ty spandexové kraťasy?“

„Semire!“

„Fajn, fajn. Nech to na mě. Já to zařídím.“

„To bych chtěl vidět jak, jsi v papírování pomalejší než já.“

„Věř mi. Zanes tu mrtvolu z našich šatů do auta a vlastně tam raději počkej. Nebude se ti to asi líbit, ale slibuji, že to klapne.“

„Semire co ...“

„Počkej v autě dlouháne, jdu ti zajistit auto a nám hezký večer.“

Semir sešel dolů do kanceláří a rychle zamířil ke stolu Andreii, která právě hledala něco v šuplíku.

„Andreo, má drahá Andreo.“

„Semire ne, jsem na odchodu. Pokud mi nechceš jen poděkovat za půjčení kalhot, které ti mimochodem celkem seknou, tak raději šetři dechem.“

To si už ale Semir sedl na kraj jejího stolu a nahodil své nejlepší štěněčí oči: „Říkala jsi, že se můžu na tebe kdykoliv obrátit. A já jsem teď opravdu v koncích.“ nepatrně se naklonil k ženě, které se rozšířily zorničky a v té chvíli úplně zapomněla, že má dnes rande.

„Samozřejmě, ráda ti pomůžu.“ usmála se nadějně a když si zkontrolovala, že nikde kolem není André, tak mu položila provokativně ruku na koleno. Semir se nepohodlně ošil, ale pokračoval. „Díky! Jsi má největší zachránkyně.“ Seskočil ze stolu a chytl Andreu za ruku, která ho poslušně následovala a táhl ji do kanceláře, kde ji usadil do židle k zapnutému počítači.

„Semire co..“

„Vážně potřebuju, abys tady dokončila ty formuláře, víš jak jsme s tím marný.“

„Proč potřebuješ vyplnit žádost o nové auto? Vždyť ho máš sotva dva měsíce.“

„No já tak úplně ne, ale ..“

„Ne.“ začala vstávat „nebudu Andrému vyplňovat žádost o auto, je mi úplně fuk, jestli bude jezdit na kole, poslední dobou se ke mně chová naprosto příšerně..“

„Andreo, Andreo ne, prosím. Já tě prosím.“ zatlačil ji zpátky do židle a znovu se zatvářil jako kopnuté štěně. Příliš veliké oblečení mu v tom výrazu jen pomohlo a výraz sekretářky se opravdu obměkčil.

„No možná když mi uvaříš kafe.“ mrkla na něj koketně.

„Jsi skvělá úžasná a v pondělí ti uvařím tolik kafe, kolik budeš chtít, ale teď už musím běžet. Vážně moc děkuji, dej tu žádost prosím Englehartové. Jsi vážně zlato.“ odcházel Semir tak rychle, aby Andreje nedošlo, že jí tam nechal samotnou s prací navíc. Rychle se rozloučil se šéfovou a řekl jí, že jí Andréovu žádost jí za chvíli donese Andrea a že je tu do pondělí nikdo neuvidí a budou mít vypnuté telefony a než stihla protestovat nebo mít jakoukoliv ironickou poznámku, tak už vybíhal z její kanceláře a rovnou zamířil ven, kde se už André opíral o jeho modré BMW a vypadal dost nerudně.

„Dobré zprávy, budeš mít auto a máme dnes už volno. Ou kroť se tygře.“ vyhrkl Semir překvapeně, když ho André přirazil na auto. Jeho zorničky se byly rozšířené a tahal za rolák, který mu bránil zabořit nos do holé kůže na krku svého manžela. Pak zaprskal skoro jako opravdu vzteklá velká kočka: „Proč z tebe sakra cítím Andrei parfém. Tak dost, tohle musí přestat, musí se naučit respektovat hranice. Sakra vždyť jsi už ženatý!“

„Ne André počkej, jen jsem ji přinutil, aby za tebe vyplnila ty lejstra. A navíc víš, jak je její parfém pronikavý, stačí se k ní přiblížit na metr a už to máš na svém oblečení.“

„Nelíbí se mi, když smrdíš jako ona. Nelíbí se mi ani tohle cizí oblečení.“ znovu zatahal za pletenou vrstvu, která pokrývala obvykle přístupný Semirův krk.

„Já vím, tak co konečně vypadnou a něco s tím udělat? Mám pocit, že bych se OPRAVDU měl vrátit do postele.“

André si ho začal starostlivě prohlížet v obavách, že se mu udělalo hůře, ale když viděl velmi lascivní pohled, tak pochopil a znovu se musel ovládnou, aby nebudil veřejné pohoršení na parkovišti. Protože momentálně netoužil po ničem více, než ohnout Semira přes kapotu auta. Dnešní stresující den dráždil jeho instinkty až na samý okraj snesitelnosti. Aby se uklidnil, tak se zhluboka nadechl a připomněl si, že je po dešti a bouřce stále chladné počasí a podle mraků se bude pravděpodobně situace znovu opakovat. Obavy o zdraví jeho muže mu dokázali vrátit zdravý rozum rychleji, než hrozba soudu za veřejné pohoršení a proto velice rychle zastrčil Semira na sedadlo spolujezdce a než stihl protestovat, tak mu i zapl bezpečnostní pás a sám si sedl za volat.

„Neměl bych řídit já, když je to moje auto?“ neodpustil si kratší muž, ale nebyla v tom žádná skutečná naštvanost.

„Ne.“

„No tak alespoň přestaň řídit jako moje babička.“

„Tvojí babičce sebrali řidičák protože měla příliš pokut za rychlou jízdu, takže tohle se ti úplně nepovedlo.“

„Sakra víš, jak jsem to myslel. No možná bych tě mohl popohnat tímhle. Víš, že si Tom v tomto saku zapomněl pouta … a je tu i klíček … a já si říkal, že když máme konečně tu postel co má pelesť … Ou „ Začal se Semir chichotat, když najednou začalo auto velice prudce zrychlovat. V takových chvílích byl vážně rád, že německé dálnice nemají rychlostní limit, protože jinak by je vyfotil každý radar, který míjeli a proto si nemohl odpustit poznámku:

„Je dobře, že bydlíme u dálnice, jinak bys dopadl jako moje babička.“

„Dnes se rozhodně ještě budu smát já Jarabáčku.“

„Oh to se ještě uvidí....“


End file.
